shin_megami_tensei_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shin Megami Tensei Network Facebook Group Timeline
With a group as big as the one for SMTN, one is bound to see some big things happen over time. Here are some of the biggest, most influential, and most interesting moments in this group's history, recorded in order by Andre Harell. The Great Events (In Order of Occurance) * 'Assimilation: '''The group (at the time it was very small) began to argue about which alignment was better in the Shin Megami Tensei series. What seemed like a petty argument turned into something amazing when, as Andre Harell describes: "We became one and started talking about our favorites games and enjoyed our time together.". Presumably, the group retreated back into the state where it remains today shortly after, as such peace and joy cannot last. * '''Spoilerageddon: '''For a short amount of time, the group contained untagged spoilers everywhere. From ''DanganRonpa: Another Episode to Persona 3 and 4, nothing was safe from being completely and utterly spoiled for everyone else. In anger, one of the members decided to spoil Persona Q, and then threatened to spoil Persona 5 when it came out. * 'The Tribe: '''The spoiler incident led to some of the group members splitting off to form the "Shin Megami Tensei Tribe", a closed group free of untagged spoilers or off-topic posts. * '''Pregnancy Memes: "'It was actually like a year ago now, I believe. Someone started posting pregnancy memes (memes where an anime character is holding a pregnancy tests that reads positive, usually with an accompanying facial expression) and the group was divided on liking them and hating them. Then I added fuel to the fire by taking requests and making some for people (which I still have on my computer lol) If you look at the episode art for Link 34 of the podcast, Spencer used one of the pregnancy meme images for that episode art. That episode came out October 19th of last year, so it was some time around there for sure." -Jacob Stephens. * 'The Birth of the Holy Admin Trinity: '''Following the "Spoilerageddon" incident, members demanded better admins for the group. Spencer Pressly couldn't do the job alone, and Jacob Stephens, Drew Shepley, and Jordan Alves were chosen after a quite unorthodox election. * '''Gentzler's Reign: 'Justin Gentzler begins to "shitpost" a lot more often, causing contraversy and leading to his ban. His bad grammar and hateful words about Persona 4 ''remain in the minds of all the group members that lived through his reign. * '''The Great Divide: '''When Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem was finally shown off on April 1st, 2015, the group was launched into an apocalyptic state of Conception-esque scale. People were quickly typing rage-induced bashings of what the game had become, while even more were leaping to valiantly defend such a game. The Great Divide split the group into and left a scar where the dividing rift once was. As Andre Harell says: "Well if you weren't here on day of the Great Divide then you dodged a fucking bullet bill.". * '''The Ocean Escapes the SPCR Seal: '''On a skype call featuring members of the podcast talking about ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night, an anonymous user entered the call and began to produce sounds that can only be described as "an ocean on a stormy night". His or her identity was never found and the sounds would come and go without warning. * 'The White Messiah Rises: 'Keith White kindly guides the hands of those who have been led astray by Persona to the classic SMT games. Category:Guest